A Jedi Betrayed
by Rawinth
Summary: Jedi Master Dell Kemiss is sent on a top secret mission only two other Masters knew about; when he returns to the temple many years later every Jedi believes he fell to the dark. This is a small three chap fic, pls R
1. Part One

A Jedi Betrayed

NOTE: this happens about eighty years before the events of TPM

Disclaimer: I don't own the universe, only the characters you do not recognize

Part One

A man stepped carefully to a shadowed landing platform coming out of a landspeader after thanking again to the driver who just nodded and turned to take off as soon as his passenger was on the ground, there was no one on that visitor's platform except a tall gloomy looking guard by the closed durasteel doors that led to the Jedi Temple. Dell Kemiss smiled faintly at himself and at the guard who didn't seem to acknowledge him, it was windy so he pulled his dark brown robe around him and walked to meet the guard, he felt his emotions struggling to surface, he wanted to keep his demeanour calm and tried hard, but this was an important day after all for he was returning to the Temple, home after so many time lost somewhere he whished not to think about.

The Ithorian sentinel moved slightly as he approached the entrance and Kemiss stopped respectfully, he knew the guard wasn't likely used to see Jedi landing on that platform and as public transport was not allowed to the main hangars without clearance code he had no other choice.

"It's Master Dell Kemiss, sir"

"Clearance code?" he asked flatly.

"I have none, at least none you might be using, since I've been away for quite a while"

"I cannot let you pass" he answered.

"I understand," Kemiss had considered this option. He was a stranger to most Jedi, if not all "then as a visitor, I whish a meeting with Master Yoda, or if not at all possible any other member of the council" he offered hoping Master Yoda was available. The guard thought for a moment.

"Do you have anything scheduled?"

"No, nothing"

"I'm afraid you have to"

"Then take this as a matter of urgency, sir, contact the council, please" he kept his mind serene, Dell knew this could happen, he knew security had to be tight. The guard held his stare while weighting his request then retrieved his commlink from his belt and stepped away to speak. Dell did not mention to eavesdrop, he just stood there waiting for the Ithorian to be done with it, he had no whish to rush what was to come, all plausible possibilities were in his mind. He had only to wait.

The guard came over in his neutral stance "You are lucky sir, the council is ending session, they will see you in few time" he paused to open the doors and look inside, Dell followed his gaze and both saw a young Twi'lek emerge from the hallway "initiate Netoor shall accompany you while you're in the Temple" the guard bowed and went to his post "Have a good day" he said as they passed and both returned the greeting.

"I will take you to the Spire, we can wait there, they'll see you soon" the initiate said brightly after some ten minutes as they passed along corridors and hallways heading to the lifts that would take them to the Council Spire.

"Thank you Netoor" they arrived the lifts and entered one that was open "despite the fact that I know this to be a security measure it is by no means necessary, I know my way inside the Temple and besides I mean you no harm!"

"I see, Mr--?"

"It's Master Dell Kemiss, but I'm afraid you never heard of me, I've been away since before you were born" the initiate gave him a confused look, but said nothing further until they arrived at the council chambers' doors.

"We're here, Master Kemiss" the doors opened and before Kemiss entered the Twi'lek bowed "I'm Wes Netoor, I'll be waiting for you here" Kemiss thanked him and headed inside the Chamber.

The Jedi Master came to a halt before entering the circle of chairs, they had not called him yet and he did not wanted to seem forward. A deep voice echoed and he walked calmly to the centre of the circle, there were only five Masters scattered on the seats. He bowed to no on in particular. Kemiss sighed, Master Yoda wasn't among them.

"State your name" said a cold male voice from the Bothan right in front of him.

"Dell Kemiss"

"You were announced as Jedi Master" he was focused in Kemiss' robe and tunics "however your name does not features in our records" he kept his tone neutral "or else, it does under odd circumstances"

"That's why it is important for Master Yoda to be contacted" he answered "Master--?"

"Eckard Chris. Master Yoda is unavailable" he said delaying the last word. Dell only sighed again; he had not expected them to keep him from reaching the other Master.

"Master Yoda is familiar with said circumstances" Kemiss pushed a little further.

"How convenient then, your coming here when it is known the Grand Master has been unreachable for some time" said a female voice behind, Dell twisted his torso to face the councillor.

"I don't understand... is he away?" he asked the Chalactan Master

"That's classified" her tone told him that was all he was going to know on the matter.

"As are the details concerning you, Master Kemiss" the Bothan was on the edge of being sarcastic he did not sound like someone who enjoyed having details concerning any Jedi being kept from him, but he also did not sound like he believed Dell Kemiss to be a trusted Jedi Master. Dell could sense the probing of his mind by three of the councillors present being Master Chris the most insisting, the Chalactan wasn't among them, she was already resolute to take him as a fraud or foe, to her he stood no chance.

"My assignment--"

"You fell to the dark, _Master_" the Bothan clutched one of his paws on the chair arm and sat straight.

"Fell? Masters I am not familiar with the final reports on my mission, Master Yoda--"

"Accordingly..." came the musing voice of the Chalactan Master, she was looking at a datapad "You left thirty-seven years ago! In case these records are not all wrong, how do you explain them? You look less then thirty yourself" a barely dissimulated smirk sneaked out her lips, Dell was used to be taken as younger then he was, actually as far as he remembered he had always looked the same since he was found on the planet Glottal by his master "you're human..."

"Yes I am, 100 in all scans"

"Indeed" she took another peak at the datapad, but said nothing further.

"Masters, the knowledge of Master Yoda is essential... or maybe Master Crimson Jaa" he brought up the name of the other Jedi who knew the real facts.

"Again, convenient" spat the Chalactan annoyed, Kemiss was confused "Master Jaa is deceased"

"Deceased?"

"Yes not five years ago" Master Chris replied instead of her and the Chalactan shoed no objection "Quite a blow I see"

"Indeed, he was my mentor..." there was a pause where none of them whished to speak and the Force itself crawled inside every councillor engrossed on their thoughts and shielding them from him, Kemiss did not mind it, he only hoped they could spare him one small chance, one benefit of doubt.

"Dell Kemiss, you have to understand where we stand" soothed a serene voice at last from the Jedi on his right. He was a Kiffar, telling by his face tattoo with robe and tunics in shades of grey which gave him a calming air "we are sceptical"

"I understand, Master--?"

"Veehpin Kuo"

"Master Kuo. But do understand my position as well, please. I only want to explain the whole situation"

"Which, judging by all evidence on file is undeniably obscure. You fell." He heard the Chalactan across the room, but did not move to face her.

"I did not" Kemiss suppressed another sigh and dropped his gaze to the floor. Is former confidence begun to slowly abandon him, Master Yoda wasn't supposed to be away and his Master was not meant be dead, he had been wise and strong and had believed him, Master Jaa would have known him to be faithful to the Jedi otherwise Kemiss would not have been chosen.

"Then what did you do, Master Kemiss, care to explain?" asked Master Chris who had regained his patient gaze.

"Yes." He inhaled "About thirty-nine years ago while on a mission on the lowest level of Coruscant, where I was investigating a convergence point of dark energy I crossed way with an unusual individual..."

"The convergence himself?" interrupted Master Chris.

"No, that's what intrigued me and my Master. Where I found him was a place of darkness, but unlike other passers by he was a cloud in the Force, an indifferent presence that seemingly did not belong to It. I met him several times after as to keep investigation, Master Yoda had been informed by then and required constant update"

"Only those two Jedi were informed?" Master Kuo had a slight frown.

"It was one small off-record thing. Now it sounds a little irresponsible, but then seemed right we did not foresee what was to come." Now that he mentioned it had really been reckless, but Yoda had desired it to be classified so fear or restlessness would not fall upon all Jedi. Kemiss had to go on with the detailing of the assignment, they had to know it all "it was latter discovered he was a strong Force sensitive and had influence over Its Dark Side. But only years after did I realise he was indeed a Dark Lord of the Sith." as he concluded his sentence a wave of distress ran the Masters and two or three gasps echoed along the smooth walls of the chamber and even Dell sensed the sudden uneasiness and surprise radiating from the five beings as the Force around them vibrated almost alarmingly. They would not believe him.

"A Dark lord of the Sith?" came Master Kuo's grave voice "But they are known to be extinct for nearly a thousand years!"

"Thirty-nine years ago..." mused the Bothan Master "I would remember..."

"We would have known..." a female Mon Calamari sat between Masters Chris and Kuo, Dell stared painfully at her, he tried to speak but his mouth opened and closed and no sound came from it and he only felt capable of another sigh as he noticed the last shred of confidence go out in is Force signature.

"It was classified" his shoulders fell and his arms hanging at his side became numb.

"Aahh..." gasped the Chalactan in mock realization "another convenience" however the wary feeling of surprise didn't vanish at all from the Force and all other four had the decency to act with polite embarrassment before such words, not that she'd lost her composure, but Jedi neutrality begun to be repressing. Kemiss was on a fragile situation and it was increasing its weight on him.

"Continue, Dell Kemiss" Veehpin Kuo was honestly interested in finding the truth in it and sent him encouragement through the Force as he rested his fingers together and elbows on the chair arms.

"He begun to trace me and approached me every time I ran errands in the City, I reported it all to my Master and Master Yoda. And one of those meetings he referred to something giving a lot to think to Master Yoda who latter presented us a plan"

"By this time you were certain that he was indeed a Sith?" asked Eckard Chris

"Almost, I knew he went by the title... unfortunately only latter did I understand the real meaning of it--" Dell had to stop to take a deeper breath, memories of that time tainted his spirit, all air was sucked from his lungs and pain took over him, it still ached in all bones and muscles, it was craved in the Force. Master Kuo likely sensed some of that pain because from his side tendrils of the force reached Dell and assured him of compassion and he was capable of maintaining tranquillity and composure "the plan consisted on infiltrating as his apprentice since he'd mentioned he was looking for one. I was only to give him a reason to want to turn me to the Dark--" his voice failed and Kemiss was at loss to continue.

"So he did take you to the Dark" concluded the Mon Calamari Master.

"I assume I was capable of persuading him well enough" he muttered.

"And I find elusion a grand attribute of the Dark" told him the Bothan.

"My Masters, all these years I've learned one thing. There are no actual distinguished sides of the Force, there are different ways of using it and our final understanding of those ways, the purpose we use them for; my understanding is clear: my allegiance is to the Jedi" he had no more to say.

"Well Dell Kemiss, it's hard for us to measure the level of truth in you, the Sith are deceitful and cunning. And as you said you eluded a Sith Master concerning your allegiance what proves us we are not being eluded ourselves?" Eckard Chris wasn't sarcastic, he was stoic and pointful. The chamber lay in silence while all five councillors pondered all that had been said until the Chalactan Master broke the silence.

"My name is Amber Dullin, I don't think we were properly introduced yet, not that it matters, but it's polite to be given the name of those addressing us." Dell bowed and repeated her name as if they hadn't spoken so far "There is another inconstancy on your records," her tone was graver "it is here said that you were only brought to the Temple at the age fifteen"

"Truth"

"Since the Ruusan Reformation Force-sensitives are not accepted if not infants, your training was a liability" Master Dullin wasn't looking at him, she checked her pony-tale and soothed her already neat brown robe, Dell had a probing feeling her lack of interest was meant to make him feel insignificant, a poor act especially for a councillor, but he could also be reading the wrong signs, Dullin might be tired, they'd been in session probably for hours.

"A risk My Master decided to take"

"This is something we have to monitor more carefully henceforth" Master Chris' words caused a long pause during which the Force was agitated inside of all of them as the Jedi deliberated every word spoken. Kemiss felt tired as the councillors released their heaviness into the Force, he needed this to be over and go somewhere else to rest his mind. His past yeas had not been quiet, escaping from the Sith's tutelage, running and hiding for two years trying to evade him before returning to the Jedi was not the comfort he had hoped for after years of suffering, this was torture beyond his endurance. Returning to a Temple of strangers was enough to bring him close to a breaking point, he would not dwell on it, but hovering over its pit smelled of threat and he might consider leaving the Jedi if this plagued him further.

"Was your mission accomplished?" asked carefully Master Chris, his tone suiting the delicacy of the subject.

"No, it was not, Master" he hadn't been capable, his mind strength had failed him "He should've been brought to justice" if they had listened carefully they might have noticed that small lilt in his last word, however none of them knew him enough to see how it betrayed his calm façade.

"Can you find and identify him?" the female Mon Calamari sat straight in her chair if the strong beats of her heart had pulled her and Kemiss felt helpless as he hadn't in a while.

"It won't be easy to find him and one alone stands him no threat. He's very dangerous to be dealt lightly" she sat back, her jaw tight and black eyes thoughtful "he is wise and cunning, the search will be a hard one, but we'll find him. And yes, I can identify him under any disguise or circumstance" Dell was resolute on seeking the Sith even if it was his last mission and with the Jedi's help or without it.

"So the Sith have returned" Master Eckard Chris was frowning heavily as the Force around him tensed "This is grave... How many of them are there?"

"Only one. And they have not returned... actually they were never extinguished. One survived the destruction of the Brotherhood of Darkness, one who established several rules to make survival and secrecy possible." Kemiss held Master Chris' gaze "the Rule of Two is one of those rules, it means there can only be two of them, a Master and an Apprentice and as far as I know there is the Master alone. However I don't believe it'll stay like it for long" when he finished all Masters were silent, analysing evidence in their minds and awkward to believe Dell. If he sat where they did, he wouldn't believe the man standing there claiming to have been a Sith Apprentice on a Top Secret mission only two other Jedi knew about and both were in situations they had no possibility to testify. He felt tired walking a road that never ended with feet heavy and hands tied.

Another ten minutes passed and the Jedi remained silent until Eckard Chris stared into Dell's eyes and politely told him to leave.

"Master Eckard is right" followed Veehpin Kuo "we have to debate this matter in full session. We'll contact the ones absent and present it to them. So if you please wait in the Temple while it's done." Kemiss bowed respectfully.

"And another Jedi will see to you and accompany you wherever you desire to go in the Temple" whispered the Bothan female waving her paw in an excusing manner as it was as tiresome for her as it was for him to have other Jedi following him around. Dell bowed, acquiesced and turned to leave.


	2. Part Two

A/N: for those who read the first chapter thank you and I apologise for the delay.

Part Two

As the Twi'lek apprentice had said he was waiting for the session to end at the lift's entrance and upon seeing the Jedi master at last he bowed shortly and smiled at him gesturing to the already open lift. The Master entered and Netoor was right behind him, his eager eyes scrutinizing Kemiss, he could tell the youngster was curious about the session, but dell only wished to put his mind away from it for a while.

Inside him something burned, deep down a tiny flame was tightening his heart and dulling his mind; Dell begun to feel a shadow of guilt coming from all his tiredness, shutting his lids he sighed even the Force seemed to be feeding that fire that told him this had been a mistake, like in the early years of his mission he begun to wonder if in the end it was necessary, the endurance of the training under a Sith had been worthy for his research, for the Jedi. His will had been strong then, he never allowed his thoughts to wonder far at that time for it could have meant destruction.

But now the Jedi that made it all endurable were making his return appear his most terrible mistake. However, was Kemiss a member of the council it was possible that he wouldn't believe a word, seeing it as an outsider it all crept into his mind as recklessness.

"Did it go well?" came Netoor's small voice, Dell was pulled out of his reverie. The initiate had to repeat his question.

"Well not as good as I expected, but coming to think of it... my expectations were high" he kept his voice strong "The Master I was most in need to see was not present"

"Oh... is that so? Which Master?"

"Master Yoda"

"Really?" the apprentice was thoughtful, his voice smooth and Dell did not know what to make of his expression.

The lift came to a halt and Dell checked the square screen on his left side. Netoor had chosen one of the gardens' levels. When they stepped into the corridor there was another Jedi waiting for them, a tall Wookie who didn't motioned to speak only acknowledged them with a bow and followed Netoor's lead to the right. They walked for a few minutes to the place the young Twi'lek had destined for them. A narrow gallery with hard-cushioned benches scattered by above a garden hall on the lower level. They both sat and the Wookie Master found his place leaning over the rail at a short distance providing a little privacy.

"I'm very curious about you, Master Kemiss" started the apprentice, his red dark skin reflected strange shades of yellow in the room's light "you said you've been away since before I was born... you must've been very young when you left! How long was it?"

"The mission begun thirty nine years ago, but it was only two years later to it that I left the Temple and the core systems entirely"

"But then... how come you look so young, no more than twenty. You don't have solely human blood do you?"

"I have indeed"

"Living for so long?"

"Yes. Something that puzzles others as much as myself. In all scans it says 100% human blood components" he put his hands inside his sleeves "honestly if I was to keep track of all time passed, I'd say – in standard years – that I have about ninety. I cannot be very accurate though... I suffered a ship crash around my fifteenth year and lost my memory. And that's when I was found by the Jedi and brought to the Temple for training" his calm voice did not sooth the youngling who was quit at raptures.

"Amazing" he whispered and in his eyes a light flickered, he was silent for a while after that and Dell sensed as his thoughts wondered away in every direction "if I may ask Master... your assignment..." he said about half an hour later.

"You may"

"What was it all about?"

"Well, a delicate matter" he paused "I infiltrated as an apprentice to a Master of the Dark Side, a sort of a research mission. It was a hard time."

"You were sent there by the council?"

"In a way, yes"

"Then, it will be all set right in the end" in his voice was a certain hope that it could be as simple as that, but in his mind Netoor was beginning to acknowledge the graveness of the situation "I mean, why are they taking such a long time and... there's the Master--" he gestured at the Wookie Jedi leaning on the rail.

"The trouble here is that my mission was kept classified, only two other Masters were informed"

"Master Yoda!"

"Yes and my former Master, Crimson Jaa"

"I never heard his name..."

"I just learned he passed away some years ago" he said heavily.

"I sorry to hear that" Kemiss had the slight impression Netoor was making very little of the part concerning the Dark Side. There was an excitement on him about the mission in general "I turned thirteen a week ago" he whispered and the Master eyed him more attentively as he felt a growing disappointment "I wasn't yet chosen to be a Padawan... my friends were all chosen many months ago and they all speak wonders of their missions. I never went farther then this planet except for one diplomatic trifle, a nuisance in the end. Other than that, mere errands around the Temple"

"I understand your eagerness to hear what I've been through, but the truth is only a lot of suffering with little gain... not that I haven't learned much, although the ways of the Dark can't at all be claimed by a true Jedi--"

"But you Master..."

"There's a very thin line between both sides, there are ways of keeping your mind light and clear, it's a demanding task that most cannot manage"

"You did it, right? You can teach others how it's done..."

"I suppose"

"What else have you learned?"

"Besides the fact that there's one evil being who wishes for the annihilation of the Jedi out there, nothing worth much thought"

"What say the councillors to it?"

"They don't believe me. That I'm sure..."

"I sense a lot of pain on you, when you think of it. It's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Truth enough, you are a sharp one Wes Netoor!" the initiate couldn't help a shy smile.

"Master Yoda. He has been away for about three years now, the particulars are not known to us, they say it's classified"

"Three years..."

"Yes, rumour goes he is lost to us, that he wants to be away--"

"Away? You know Master Yoda, right?"

"Not really, I saw him only time to time. I had class with him though I was very young."

"He is a great Jedi, a great Master, that he is... if rumours say he wants to be away such rumours cannot be at all true, there is no Jedi as Jedi as he is!" Kemiss had a determined gleam on his face like all his fibres were assuring him and Netoor that such thing was impossible "he may be out there in need of serious help, or just deep into something. During my mission I lost all contact with the temple after nine years. I had to cease communication or I'd be jeopardizing everything I was working for."

"Councillors don't seem to think it so"

"Then he is indeed lost"

They both turned inwards absorbed in their own doubts and remained silent for a long time unaware of the living Temple around them. Only when the Force inside him begun to prick his mind as to warn him of a presence nearby did he came out of his reverie, it was a presence known to him, someone very familiar. Kemiss rose from the bench and walked to the rail to gaze over the garden trying to find the source of the warning, a group of young initiates meditated under the surveying eye of a Master, through the Force he sensed one or two exploring in his way curious, but the familiar presence was nowhere down. Across the room on the other side of the gallery the Force twirled and he saw a female Jedi staring at him with slight amusement.

She indicated with her hand that she was coming to him.

"Don't my eyes deceit me?" she smirked upon reaching Kemiss. "They would if the Force did too!" the Master froze in place in deepest astonishment "Is this not Master Dell in person?"

"Trin Bux'li?" he managed.

"For sure," she still had the same bright voice and eager eyes. Netoor came near them to great the Neti Master. She gave him a bow and a smile "My Master"

"Master Bux'li was your padawan?" came the initiate's voice.

"Indeed she was, many years prior to the beginning of my assignment"

"Then I'll give you both your space" Netoor said already walking away to sit on the bench.

His former padawan's demeanour changed a little and her voice deepened "You've returned, something I begun to think impossible and unharmed" Trin eyed her Master warily "at least as far as I see"

"Yes, at least that you see" he chuckled "that one was no easy task"

She smiled softly "I will not ask, I sense a lot of reluctance on you to speak of it... " Trin looked around her with a light face, her wooden thick hair barely moving "Today you appear to me as you were thirty seven years ago, yet I'm very inclined to believe that this was all a mistake. Am I still capable of reading you?" her piercing black eyes scrutinized him as the tendrils of the Force coming from her naked his mind, Dell was still for many minutes.

"Why would I block you or hide from you"

"Yes, why would you..." she mused "my point is simple, what I know is that my master become a rogue Jedi who ended up renouncing the ways of the Jedi and eventually served others less recommended"

"Apparently that was the leaked intelligence concerning me" oddly he smiled again, a transparent smile that only mirrored sorrow "I thought that Master Jaa would at lead tell you... even considering the seriousness of the whole affair I never stopped to hope you would be informed. Somehow that sole thought has kept me put together, not only you, but also Masters Jaa and Yoda... and now there is nobody" the corners of him mouth were still twisted upwards until the end of his sentence when his face became one so different as if someone else's.

"It is a hard burden the one you carry Master and I cannot tell the truth in you" her tone was grave "you seem to me my old Master, but full of sorrow, pain and experience, however in the end cannot it all be but deceit?"

"Indeed, but you won't be able to see it if you believe that you don't know me anymore. I grieve your loss padawan" Dell bowed his head gravely to his former apprentice and she did the same heading to the gallery's entrance with no other word after that.

Minutes passed before Kemiss could move again, the Force had numbed his senses, a self-defence technique he had developed years ago usually activated during breaking situations, he just never imagined it to trigger on such a time, the effect was already familiar, despite feeling emptier then ever the Force cocoon around his mind sheltered any emotion and will to act in a way he only had calmness to feel.

The effects were strong and Kemiss' senses were dull enough to keep him standing aloof until the room and the Jedi around him were again making sense in his eyes. He sat again near Netoor

"So, when did you turned thirteen? I forgot--"

"A week ago"

"Have you decided you path, then?"

"No, it was decided for me..." the initiate whispered it so lightly that Kemiss had to tilt his head a little to the side to hear him.

"Shame" the Master mumbled, apparently the Jedi were deciding many things for each other without consent.

"It wouldn't have been chosen otherwise, they did what they could to keep me... I'm going to the Mid Rim territories, it may not be entirely a bad thing, they could have sent me to the Unknown Regions to some wild exploration" he sighed.

"What will be your Corps?"

"The Educational"

"It'll be nice, you'll see. You'll have little trouble"

"Of that I'm sure, but I guess I'll be craving for some 'trouble', well none as deep yours--" he gave the Master a shy look "but the missions in general"

Dell had nothing to answer him, when coming to think of it he did not know what had been better for him, all his experience as a Jedi or the quiet and secluded primitive life he had on the planet Glottal before being found by his master.

"What you've learned Master, you say it goes against the Jedi, that it couldn't be used by no reason, could it be that--"

"One needs a very strong will and mind set right, it--"

The sound of the Wookie Master's commlink interrupted his answer and Dell understood his fate was being sealed, the Wookie stared at him and then at the gallery's entrance, said something to the device and closed communication. On that moment, lead by Master Chris, entered the gallery the Mon Calamari Master, the Bothan female and three other Jedi who appeared to be high councillors as well, a mean-looking Farghul with eyes narrowed to slits and paws tightly clenched, a very tall Vultan with such a stony blue-grey face one easily mistook him for a statue and behind them a short round Diollan, his featherless of twilight blue and orange spots gave him an almost picturesque appearance.

"It was for now agreed that you'll wait trial under custody" Said Master Chris on his usual stoic tone "You'll be escorted to the prisoners' quarters"

"Of course" Kemiss could only bow and pretend this was some common procedure.

"Is this really necessary?" came the Twi'lek's shy voice behind them. Dell looked seriously at him "Master?"

"Wes Netoor, this is a matter that surpasses what you think necessary or don't. Do not be concerned with it" he turned his back on the initiate "It was a pleasure to meet you"

Kemiss left with the councillors and the Wookie sentinel.

For a long time Netoor sat there unable to do anything at all but stare at the railing.

A/N: I'll be posting another chapter soon, it become bigger then I planned. Thank you a lot for reading.


End file.
